recklesstortugafandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron
Aaron Jones is the main anti-hero of The Online Gamer , one of Reckless Tortuga's most popular series. He used to be a bright law school student until he started playing a game named Call Of Duty Modern Warfare. He became obsessed with video games after playing it for two weeks, and decided to quit being a lawyer. Meanwhile his attitude and language became incredibly harsh, to the point of swearing almost every sentence. Aaron also has a habit of using Call of Duty terminology whenever he has conversations with people. He is currently in a relationship with a girl named Becka. He is portrayed by Eric Pumphrey. Origin Aaron was once a diligent and caring law student. This was until, for his birthday and as a going-away present, his girlfriend Beth gave him an Xbox 360 and a copy of Call of Duty Modern Warfare. Frustrated with his work, he started playing the game. He soon became obsessed with it, and the negativity of its players affected him deeply. He quit being a lawyer and became foul-mouthed, rude, and lazy. Shortly after, his girlfriend came back from a trip and expressed her worry over him not answering fourty-two calls from her, thinking something had happened to him. She is then infuriated to see that he was fine, had given up law, and was playing video games and swearing, which was unusual at the time. It is implied that they break up off-screen. Next Gen Next Gen is a video game store currently run by Damian, working there was Aaron's job up unti the episode Online Gamer: Rage Quit. Aaron was very unfriendly with his co-workers and bosses, leading him to eventually quit after he was banned from selling mature rated games though he was previously fired by Rick for trying to steal a copy of Black Ops from the store. He is reinstated back to his position by Becka in the episode Next Gen Respawn after she buys Next Gen from Game Brothers. Relationships Very nearly all of Aaron's relationships are negative given his narrow number of likes and horrible attitude. Becka - Aaron and his girlfriend Becka have a love-hate relationship, as they are very close, but angrily swear at each other in every episode Becka's in, excluding her two origin episodes. Becka is by far his closest relationship in the series. While Aaron typically insults and belittles Becka for her gender and Call of Duty skills, she has proven to be a better player than Aaron, even beating his Clan at the Machinima tournament with an all-female clan due to her knowledge of all of Aaron's strategies she helped him with. A running gag between Aaron and Becka is that in the heat of their arguments and insults, they will start making out and french kissing, usually in front of others who become uncomfortable. Clan Buddies - he is friends with many people in his "Clan," a term derived from the Call of Duty video games. Of his clan buddles, he shares the closest relationship with Sam, who seems to be the only real friend that Aaron has although he is subjected to Aaron's verbal abuse at times mainly due to the fact that Sam refuses to stand up to his bossy girlfriend Jessica despite the things she does to him. Of his Clan, Josh is subject to the most abuse from Aaron and Sam due to his passive and geeky personality, along with his dependancy on his parents. Ted - An ex co-worker at Next Gen, a video game store where Aaron worked, Ted is a docile person with an intrest in the Wii console, something Aaron despises. He dislikes Ted because of his refusal to grant some favors, leading Aaron to call him a "Teamkiller," among other things. Damian - His ex-boss at Next Gen, he is Aaron's worst relationship. As a dedicated World of Warcraft player, he is mocked by Aaron for this every time they meet. He is possibly supposed to be one of the main antagonists. Beth - Aaron's ex girlfriend, the two shared a very loving relationship until she unknowingly created a monster when she decided to buy Aaron an Xbox 360 and Modern Warfare as a birthday and going-away present. Aaron developed an aggresive, foul-mouthed and lazy personality when she returned in two weeks but she decided to stay with him until his antics during a game night with friends proved to be too much and she left him. Rick - Rick was Aaron's ex-boss at Next Gen who originally fired him after he was caught attempting to steal a copy of Black Ops. Aaron usually makes sexual remarks to Rick about his wife's breasts and it's because of Rick that Aaron has a hatred for Australian gamers. Katie - Katie was Aaron's co-worker and ex-girlfriend who had a bond over their love for FPS. Unlike the relationship he shares with Becka, Aaron treated Katie a lot more kindly without misogynistic remarks (though he did initially deny her entry into the clan since it was "no women".) However, after she cheats on him with Damian, their relationship ends even though Aaron had also cheated with Becka. Skills Video Games - Aaron is displayed as a very good Call of Duty player, easily winning in a match against Nick, the First-Person-Shooter specialist at Next Gen. Gun Knoweledge - From his experience playing Call of Duty, he knows quite a bit about guns, shown when he identifies the pistol used by a robber in Online Gamer: Robbery. Episode Appearances Trivia *He has a sister named Maya *His supposed gamertag, Alcholicsementhrower, is invalid, as it is longer than eleven characters, a length requirment of gamertags on Xbox Live. *He is around 24-27 years old. *Though Aaron mostly plays the Call of Duty games in the series, he has played different games on several occasions such as Mortal Kombat (2011), Battlefield 3 and World of Warcraft (against his will as Damian's guild captured him in revenge for him interrupting their LARP in the park) **With the exception of Mortal Kombat and Grand Theft Auto, Aaron typically hates games outside of the FPS genre but he has a particular hatred towards fantasy/RPG games. He mocks Damian and his guild for this and even told Katie that he would kill himself and her if he ever played a game with a dragon in it. *Aaron is nicknamed "Dark Elf" by Damian and the members of his guild, which is likely a reference to Aaron's ethnicity and how cruel he tends to be towards them. *Currently the only character to appear in every episode of "The Online Gamer" and has also made a cross-over appearance (along with Becka) in the Co-Op series. *Aaron has a strong dislike towards gamers that are females, teenagers/children, or Australian, along with anyone who plays anything other than CoD (constantly ridiculing the WoW players and Ted for being a Nintendo fan). **His dislike towards female CoD is ironic, however, as this is what attracted him to Becka during her first appearance in "House Party". *Aaron is one of the few characters in the series (along with his family, Nick Winters and Danny Miller) who have a known last name. Category:The Online Gamer Characters Category:The cLAN Characters